


Be a good boy

by Voglioungufo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Naruto baby boy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Secret Identity, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Uchiha Obito, Whipping, but maybe will be some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voglioungufo/pseuds/Voglioungufo
Summary: Naruto had tried to protest, but Tobi had blocked him by grabbing his cheeks firmly, pursing his lips."Let's get things straight," he warned him with a fiery look. “Here I am the dom. From the moment you enter this room and wear the collar you are mine. Your will is mine, you will do whatever I tell you and you will accept whatever I do to you. Contradict me, rebel and I will not hesitate to punish you. You are my submissive, your only job is to obey me. Make sure you don't forget it ”.That icy tone had made Naruto go to his head. At that moment he had decided that there would not be a second time, after all he was only there as a test, and he had no intention of meeting again with such an abrupt person.The fact that after six months he was still there showed how wrong he had been.
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Be a good boy

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: I don't belong to the bdsm world and I am not part of the community. This story is not meant to be a real and accurate representation of the dom / sub world. This story is pure creative fun. If you are part of the bdsm world read it with this conscience. It's just porn and fun. I've done my research, but I don't claim to be accurate. I know there will be inaccuracies, I apologize. But it's just a story and a fantasy.  
> Obviously, don't try anything like that at home!
> 
> For the rest, I hope you like this pwp! that's 9,800 words of pure sex, enjoy!  
> If the story receives a good welcome it will surely have a continuous ^^

When Naruto entered, he found the room empty and tidy. The middle bed, with its gloomy canopy and sanguine sheets, was wrinkle-free, with the covers tightly packed on the mattress. The light was on softly, creating points of light and points of shadow that hid the contents of the shelves.

He closed the door behind him, not at all surprised to be the first to arrive. Tobi hated latecomers and for him the delay also consisted in being found at the precise set time, but with his clothes still on. He'd learned his lesson from the first session, the first meeting, and since then Naruto had made sure to always show up early.

That day had arrived particularly early, the Akatsuki venue was mostly empty, except for those who had reserved rooms for the first round of sessions. He had taken the opportunity to have a drink - non-alcoholic, Tobi always expected him to show up without a drop of alcohol in his body - and have a brief chat with Zetsu, the barman who stood with a perennial flirtatious smile beyond a shiny counter and with the background of a vast repertoire of spirits on display. He was the only person with whom he spoke in the club without having double ends - and with whom he could not have them. After all, it was the pale man with short green hair who had approached him on his first visit, when he was still hesitant and awkward about proceeding.

He had already heard of the existence of the Akatsuki, but it was only after a long hesitation that he decided to go inside. It was one of the most famous sex clubs in Konoha, but also one of the least frequented precisely because only people who had an interest in having BDSM sex showed up there. It was not a private club, it did not require any membership to enter, but it had serious rules that were respected. First of all, the privacy of its patrons, to the point that those who chose to use the rooms that the venue offered had to mark the reservation with a nickname; It was also forbidden to photograph or record the interior of the venue, its patrons and even use a mobile phone. In fact Naruto always turned it off before entering.

In addition to the rooms where people met for the sessions, it had a space very similar to any night club, with a bar area, dance floor and a lounge with sofas for a more relaxed chat.

On his first arrival Naruto had headed to the alcohol bar without looking at anyone, embarrassed and hesitant about what to do. He had felt a little out of place, a real rookie, while many lewd looks were aimed at him, and he didn't know what to do to get what he came for. It was Zetsu who had explained to him how room reservations worked.

“Unless you already have a partner, you can check into one of the rooms that have already been occupied. Obviously you have to score according to the role you want to have ”Zetsu had told him.

"So I would have sex with strangers I've never seen?" he asked worriedly.

Zetsu shrugged. “If that upsets you, you can try to pick up someone at the club. Or come with a friend ”.

Neither proposal seemed feasible to him. He had told himself that it was still something he could do and if the situation made him too uncomfortable he could stop everything at any time. So with those thoughts he gave the green light with a nod.

"So, role of the submissive or the dominant?"

"Submissive" he whispered.

In fact, ever since the BDSM worm had entered him, he had always wanted to be the dominant. He had never felt comfortable being passive even in conventional sex, he was always too passionate and energetic to let the other do everything. But that was the first time he had done something like this and, despite the readings and visions on the subject, he knew he was a rookie. The dominant role was very delicate, so first he preferred to see someone show him how.

“Then you have a wide choice. As you can see, usually the Doms are always the ones who take the initiative "Zetsu grinned, tapping on the booking sheet.

Naruto didn't know any of those names and didn't even know what criteria to use to choose.

"Any advice?"

Another mischievous smile, then Zetsu raised his eyes blatantly pretending to think about the answer he must already have.

"Tobi," he finally announced pointing to the name on the list, "Room 10".

Calmly Naruto began to loosen his cuffs, then began to run his fingers over the buttons to undo his shirt. He slipped it off his shoulders and closed his eyes thinking about when Tobi had undressed him at the first meeting.

Obviously not knowing the man's fixed schedule, he showed up at the appointed time, not a few minutes earlier as he used to do now. In that way, the emotion that Tobi's handsome prowess had caused had been driven out by the reproach.

"You are late".

"But I'm on time ..."

"A good Sub is ready for his Dom at the appointed time. I should have found you already inside the room, naked and waiting for an order ”.

Tobi had a dry and dry voice, a little ruined by the smoke, which engraved each word in a slow and rhythmic way in a way that exuded charisma. The voice alone made him want to rely on him by purring. For the rest, Tobi kept his face covered with a spiral mask of a bright orange.

"Um, so?" Naruto had asked awkwardly for the reprimand.

He had only been in for two minutes and had already made a mistake.

Tobi had approached him suddenly, bringing his hands to the collar of Naruto's shirt. He had started to free the shirt from the buttons quickly, with his fingers running from his chest to his groin to open the shirt.

"Zetsu has warned me that this is your first time, so I'll turn a blind eye," Tobi replied annoyed, "but if you want to see me again, next time I demand your punctuality".

Naruto had tried to protest, but Tobi had blocked him by grabbing his cheeks firmly, pursing his lips.

"Let's get things straight," he warned him with a fiery look. “Here I am the dom. From the moment you enter this room and wear the collar you are mine. Your will is mine, you will do whatever I tell you and you will accept whatever I do to you. Contradict me, rebel and I will not hesitate to punish you. You are my submissive, your only job is to obey me. Make sure you don't forget it ”.

That icy tone had made Naruto go to his head. At that moment he had decided that there would not be a second time, after all he was only there as a test, and he had no intention of meeting again with such an abrupt person.

The fact that after six months he was still there showed how wrong he had been.

Also free of boxers, he began folding clothes, then placed them in a locker at the entrance in an orderly manner, without creasing them. Tobi always checked that he put his clothes in place and were not wrinkled.

Laughing and joking, in those months of sessions with him she had learned to be more orderly and punctual than she had ever been. This also in his life outside dall'Akatsuki, in the university and at home. All in all, that rigidity had had positive implications.

All done Naruto sat on the bed waiting. The digital clock on the wall showed that there were still five minutes to go before the meeting, he had plenty of time to relax. Although he was used to it, he continued to feel nervous before a submissive session, perhaps because he never knew what Tobi was up to.

He closed his eyes, calmed his breath, and once again remembered their first meeting.

After Tobi had undressed him, he had checked his entire naked body, inspecting it with a careful eye and running his fingers over the skin, so that he got used to his touch. Naruto had struggled to control his embarrassment and every time he tried to cover himself or hug his arms to his chest, Tobi blocked him.

During the inspection he had asked him questions, always in that calm and self-confident tone. He had asked him if he was allergic to anything, if he had any pathology, some particular phobia ... all questions that Zetsu had already asked him at the time of booking. In fact, every time he answered Tobi nodded, as if he already knew the answer. Probably the bartender must have already informed him of everything and he was just confirming. But the last question left Naruto a bit dumbfounded.

"You look young, how old are you?"

"Twenty-two".

Tobi had looked at him in silence, stopping to pass a hand on his shoulders.

"You are young". A pause in which the only visible eye had stared at him for a long time. “I'm thirty-five, fourteen years older than you. Can this make you uncomfortable? "

"Um ... I don't think so, I ..."

“When I ask you a question” Tobi interrupted him without raising his voice, silencing him only with a calm tone, “you have to be sure to answer. So, "he took his fingers to the chin, in a secure but not painful grip," can this make you uncomfortable?”

He shook his head. "No, no problem".

Naruto couldn't see his expression due to a mask, but from the light in his dark eye he was sure he smiled. The hand moved from his chin to his head, leaving a caress in his hair.

"Good boy".

For some reason Naruto didn't understand that praise had lit something in his chest, it had warmed his stomach as if he had just drunk from a cup of hot ramen, his favorite. But the heat was immediately replaced by a sudden shiver that left him with goosebumps all over his body. Tobi had approached his ear, whispering to him in the sexiest tone he had ever heard, which had practically brought him to his knees:

“I might be interested in this _daddy issues_ of yours. So, shall we begin?"

The memory disappeared when Naruto heard the door open and opening his eyes saw the figure of Tobi silhouetted in the doorway. The digital numbers showed that once again he had turned up at the exact time.

"Hi" Naruto offered without holding back his excited smile.

Tobi closed the door and was able to see him better without the corridor light behind him. He wore the usual clothes: a sleeveless, tight-fitting turtleneck that followed the swelling of each full muscle and clung to his shoulders showing his bulging collarbones, leather pants, and a mask. This time he had a white one, with eye holes drawn as a tomoe.

It was absurd, but even with his face covered Naruto found him so attractive that he could feel the blood stirring all over his body. The fact that he was naked, and therefore with his reactions in full view, only made it all the more exciting.

"Hi," Tobi returned with a deep tinge to his tone.

With one hand he motioned him to get up and began to inspect him, asking the usual routine questions.

"Did you wash and clean yourself well before coming?"

He bit his lip. "Yes, sir".

Tobi paid no attention to the way in which his lips had raised for a single moment in saying sir. It was really difficult for Naruto to get into the role of submissive, even if he showed up early and had time to get ready, at the first _Yes, sir_ he always felt awkward and stupid and couldn't help but smile a little. But he recovered immediately.

"Have you eaten, have you hydrated?"

"Yes, sir".

Tobi stopped in front of him, looked at his face. "Zetsu told me you ordered a drink."

Naruto blushed. "It was non-alcoholic, I didn't have any drinks!" he protested annoyed at the idea of what the bartender might have said to him to get him into trouble. He had discovered that Zetsu enjoyed making tares.

But Tobi just raised his chin with his index finger. "I know," he assured him. “He also told me you came ridiculously early here. You could have warned me, I would have arrived earlier ".

"And putting up with you grumbling all the time that you are not here to submit to my whims and that I have to respect the schedules?" Naruto replied ready, grimaced. "No thanks".

He wasn't surprised at the hand pressed to his mouth, under enough pressure to stop saying more.

"I really think I'm going to have to plug this cheeky face on you, at least until you learn how to talk to me."

Tobi moved his thumb to press on the border between the lips, Naruto parted them accepting meekly the finger that slipped into his mouth, to press on his tongue. He tried to decipher Tobi's expression, but it was difficult with that mask that only showed his eyes.

"Sit down" Tobi ordered then pressing with his other hand on his shoulder.

He obeyed without frowning. If there was one thing that Tobi hated as much as Naruto hated having a ball gag in his mouth, it was the annoyed faces.

Naruto waited while Tobi went to check that he had put his clothes in order and in the right place.

"Before starting, however, let's review the safety words" Tobi ordered, opening the cabinet door.

"Again? By now I know ... "

"Naruto".

He sighed softly, without being heard.

“Zero: continue. One: slow down. Two: stop. Three: stop the session. When I can't speak ”, _that is, always_ , he added only mentally,“ I show the numbers with my fingers, the closed fist stands for zero. If my fingers are also blocked, you can tell me a new signal ”.

Tobi had once given him a cylinder with a button that made the same sound as a bell. If Naruto pressed the button twice he had to slow down, once he had to stop, while if he kept it pressed they had to stop the session; the silence meant it could continue. That had been a bit complicated for Naruto though, who in the overwhelming excitement had accidentally pressed the button and Tobi stopped instantly, untying Naruto from the ropes and removing the vibrator to his great disappointment. Since then they had made sure that at least their hands were free to show their fingers.

"Good boy". Tobi closed the locker dry.

As the first time he felt the heat slip from his chest to his stomach in a pleasant way. Tobi immediately realized how hungry he was for praise - perhaps because he had never received any even as a child - and therefore he always teased him in that way.

Satisfied to see everything in order, Tobi headed for the dimly lit shelves. Naruto waited silently, not moving a muscle from the bed, only with his eyes he followed his movements. His throat felt dry and he swallowed empty, seeing Tobi choose the equipment to use always excited him. He was so calm as he ran his fingers over the ropes, whips and dildos, so that he exuded control and filled the entire room. Even there from the bed Naruto had the feeling that he could be reassured by her touch.

Finally he seemed ready. Tobi turned fluently, staring at him in silence until he said:

"Come here".

Naruto's heart was pounding in his chest and he swallowed hard before carrying out the order. He reached him without shame for the semi-erection on his groin, looked Tobi in the eye and let his gaze slip only when he was in front of him. His arm hair stood up as he saw the whip, a stiff-handled flogger, and long, soft rope tails.

"But I did everything right," Naruto protested in confusion.

"Are you sure", Tobi asked in a vibrant tone of authority, "that you haven't forgotten something?"

Tobi raised something to the height of his face: a collar with a ring in its center. Naruto opened his eyes and automatically put a hand to his neck, on the smooth skin and not forced by the leather bracelet.

"Fuck" he snapped.

Naruto had lulled himself so much into his anticipation that he completely forgot about it.

He heard a small exasperated hiss from Tobi at his curse. Tobi wrapped a hand on his neck, the palm pressed on his throat and the fingers that pressed lightly on his neck.

"Should I wash your mouth with soap?"

Once he had really done it, so Naruto knew that Tobi was not joking. He then looked down and apologized.

"You don't have to be so careless and forget things, you still don't pay attention" Tobi scolded him slightly annoyed, while he tightened the collar around his neck, the symbol of his submission to him. Tobi made sure it wasn't too tight by passing his index finger between the leather and the leather, then he nodded satisfied. He took a few steps back away from Naruto.

"Hands to the wall," he ordered.

Naruto did as he told him, grabbing his fingers on some handles above his head. He also spread his legs for more stability, he knew what was going to happen and wanted to avoid falling.

"Aren't you gagging me?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"No" replied the other. He felt the air being lashed, he must have been trying the whip. “You have to count, in a clear and loud voice”.

A classic. Even if at other times Tobi didn't tell him and after a certain number of lashes he asked him how far they had come, punishing him if he didn't know the answer; therefore he had always started keeping track regardless.

The first lash came before NAruto was completely ready, unexpected. Tobi hit him between the burning shoulder blades and could not hold back the cry for the slight pain, he immediately felt hypersensitive.

"I said you have to count" Tobi hissed hard.

Immediately afterwards another blow followed that made him arch.

"U-one" Naruto gasped.

"No" Tobi scolded him and that single monosyllable made his heart go to his throat. "Two" he corrected him. "Let's start over".

The lash came over the exposed buttocks, almost lost its grip on the handles he was clinging to, but this time he hastened to say between his teeth:

"One".

The second and third lash came very close, he almost couldn't keep up the pace. His skin began to burn and Tobi waited for the pain of those first lashes to subside before imposing one that left him momentarily out of breath.

"I haven't heard the number, Naruto."

"S-six," he gasped, his forehead pressed against the wall and his eyes closed.

"Don't lose count" Tobi urged him.

He kept hitting him, wandering from shoulders to buttocks without a precise design, so that Naruto never knew where to expect the next blow. Not being able to look killed him as much as the lashes, but he struggled to keep his eyes on the wall. His palms were starting to sweat and he was in danger of slipping off the handles despite the sponge reinforcement done on purpose. The sound of the blows was so loud every time the flogger lashed his back that it almost drowned out his ailing count.

Tobi made a small pause reached about fifteen strokes, allowing him to catch his breath. Naruto's arms were shaking from the effort of hanging, so his ribcage rose and fell very quickly.

"Good boy, you are doing well" Tobi said walking to change the angle.

That little praise made him return a bit of resistance, he clung with more force to the handles, reestablishing his firm grip.

"Thank you sir".

Tobi resumed with the lashes, the strongest and fastest blows. Unknowingly Naruto began to fidget, trying to retreat from those blows. But he didn't stop counting, at least until a blow to the thighs threatened to make him collapse to the ground. Tobi hadn't hit him in the legs yet, so it was totally unexpected and the number was drowned out by a scream. Before he could recover, another came in the middle of his back.

"You lost a number, Naruto," Tobi pointed out. "Bad very bad. Do I have to start over? "

The prospect made Naruto's heart race. He didn't know if he could take so many more, his back seemed to be on fire.

"N-no ..." he murmured.

"But what should I do if you can't even do what I tell you?"

"I'll be good," he promised, almost pleaded. He felt his eyes filled with tears, the skin was burning his back to open wounds.

Tobi kept walking behind him, not being able to turn around to check where he was going was sending Naruto mad.

He winced when he felt Tobi's breath behind his ear, his lips brushing his lobule. Tobi must have taken off his mask and the very idea drove him crazy.

"I have an idea: I will do another five, if you are wrong to count they will be more".

Naruto held his sigh, hoped to be able to endure five more, they had never gone beyond twenty.

"Thank you, sir," he repeated anyway.

The blows resumed immediately and this time Naruto struggled to keep up with the beat, never leaving enough pause for the sadistic bastard to take advantage of.

He shouted: "Five!" in an exclamation of pure relief, mixed a little with the pain since it was much stronger than the others.

"Good boy," Tobi praised. "Now turn around, but keep your hands above your head."

Naruto took a long, deep, shaking breath before executing the order. He experimentally detached his hands from the handles, to make sure he had a good balance on the ground, then turned on himself with his hands resting on the back of his neck. He knew he had some trails of tears on his cheeks - he couldn't get used to the pain of the whips and nearly thirty blows was more than he used to bear - but he felt comforted to see Tobi's face.

During the first sessions Tobi always kept the mask on, the first time even during after care, and then began to take it off during that moment. At some point he had started taking it off even during the session itself, always before, and Naruto was really grateful for that. Seeing the face of Tobi, of his dom, gave him an absurd feeling of security and he was able to leave himself in his hands with more confidence.

Perhaps someone would not have considered him attractive because of the scars that marked all the right side, but for Naruto they made him even more fascinating. Not to mention the dark eyes, which looked at him calm and patient, assuring him that he could trust him without fear; they seemed to fill all the gaps in their physical distance.

Naruto wanted to kiss him, bite his lower lip cut in half by a scar, but he resisted. It wasn't he who had the reins of the game, he would kiss him when and if Tobi ordered it.

He kept his gaze fixed on his face while Tobi studied his naked body, clinging to the muscles and stiff nipples. Tobi placed a finger in the center of his chest and cut it with his fingernail until it reached the groin, Naruto hissed at the sensation.

“You're excited without me touching you. Only with lashes,” he said. Without the mask his voice was less muffled, clearer, and it made him shiver like ice on hot skin. "Maybe it wasn't a real punishment."

Naruto was too distracted by the finger that had climbed along his hardness, climbing up on the tip, to really hear him, but once he touched the glans he stopped touching it to his disappointment.

He closed his eyes in whip and that moment of weakness was fatal. The blow hit the center of his chest without even expecting it. He leaned against the wall with a strangled groan.

"Stay straight," Tobi said.

He looked at him bitterly. The second hit came harder, on the nipples.

"Look at me again like this and I'll bandage you."

Tobi whipped him again a couple of times, his dark eyes magnetized to the blooming of the red marks on his chest and stomach. The blows to the front made him feel much more exposed and weak.

"How many were there?" Tobi asked passing the flogger's tails over his nipples.

"Seven," Naruto said between his teeth.

"Shall we add three more?"

Naruto turned pale and his eyes widened, looked at him pleadingly. That reaction caused Tobi to escape a little laugh.

"Better not. You've been good".

He felt much better seeing him put away the flogger, but he did not dissolve the pose since he had not allowed it. In fact Tobi immediately returned to him, passing his fingertips and sometimes his short nails along the marks he had left.

"Perfection" he whispered just before lowering his mouth to suck a nipple.

Naruto moaned without holding back, he had no intention of doing so since his mouth was still free. He arched when Tobi's hands ran their nails over his battered back, once again mixing the pain with pleasure, which intensified when he left a strong bite around the nipple's halo. Tobi looked at the tooth mark as if it were a small masterpiece.

"How are we?" he asked continuing to caress the whole body, careful not to touch the groin. "Which number?"

Naruto inhaled strongly through his nose as he felt his fingers on his hips. He wasn't feeling bad, he was doing fine, but he needed a little break. The frustrations had put him to the test.

"One," he murmured.

Tobi nodded. He gave him a kiss on the cheek and Naruto blushed furiously. He blushed at that innocent gesture and not at the fact that he was naked and excited in front of him with a thousand marks of lashes all over his body.

"Drop your hands, baby, take a little breath. But don't touch your cock ".

Naruto nodded gratefully and put his hands to his chest, began to massage the tense muscles of his arms, tired of being forced to lift so long. Tobi immediately took his place in that gesture and Naruto was tempted to collapse on him, but he suspected that the other would not have liked it. They were still halfway through the session, it was not the time for aftercare. There was more Naruto wanted to receive, he didn't want to stop the session.

Tobi in fact went away, returning to the shelf where the equipment was arranged. Naruto tightened his depressed eyes when he saw him take a red ball gag.

"The moment has come".

"Do I have to?" he complained, looking belligerently at the oral constraint.

"Until you learn to speak" Tobi immediately replied.

"But this time I was good ..." he insisted.

He hadn't exaggerated like that time when he had spent all his time provoking him, until in the height of exasperation Tobi had inserted a dildo directly into his throat. Or like that time when he had shouted five swear words in a row, even insulting his mother at a particularly painful lash. That time he suspected that Tobi made him keep the ball gag even during after care.

"You cursed and insulted me covertly."

"I just said you're a grouch, which is the truth."

"You're not improving your position" Tobi warned him. "Should I get the whip back? Or rather a chastity belt? "

He winced at that threat.

"No sir" he surrendered.

He then obediently opened his mouth and let him slip the red ball between the arches of his teeth, then closed the laces around his head so that he would not spit it out.

"How are you?"

Naruto was tempted to ask if it was his impression or if every time he really shoved a bigger one in his mouth, but then he just remembered that he had the ball in his mouth and just showed his closed fist.

"Great. Good boy". Tobi picked up with his fingers a dribble of saliva that had already started to descend from the corner of his mouth. With that constraint was almost impossible to swallow and then it was always on drool.

Tobi also took two cuffs connected to chains that ended in carabiners, made him slip them into their respective wrists. Inside they were padded, comfortable, Naruto experimentally twisted his hands to make sure he was comfortable and didn't bother him. Then Tobi raised his arms and closed the carabiners at the top handles. The chains were very long, so he could keep his elbows bent with his hands at neck height.

Lastly, Tobi took a tube of lube and a condom. He placed them both on the nearby shelf, the same one where he had placed the flogger.

"Are you ready?" he asked starting to unbutton his leather pants.

The blue eyes were magnetized to the badly held swelling and when he finally saw the free, hard and wet erection, he felt his legs give way. He nodded vigorously, feeling his cock throbbing too with the desire for satisfaction.

But he didn't expect Tobi to grab him by the hips and force him to turn around, his face turned back to the wall. In the gesture the chains above him crossed and he found himself with his wrists joined over his forehead. His hands remained firmly planted on his hips while Tobi led him a few steps away from the wall, bending him with his back forward to offer his ass. Naruto let him maneuver him without resistance and when he was positioned just as the dominator wanted, he praised him with a caress in his sweaty hair.

"Can you do the signals with your fingers?" Tobi asked.

Naruto proved it to him through the whole sequence.

"Perfect, stay in this position".

It was a bit uncomfortable, especially he didn't like the idea of not being able to see his face, but he accepted without even protesting.

He trembled when he heard the tube open, Naruto tried to turn his head to take a peek and out of the corner of his eye he saw Tobi spread the watery substance on his fingers. Tobi caught him watching, but he didn't catch him. He gave him a grin as he lowered himself against him, his crotch pressed between his buttocks and a hand scratching his back along its entire length.

“Are you ready to be fucked? That's what you want since you came in here, right? "

Naruto nodded moaning against the ball, while he spoke Tobi had slipped a lubricated finger, starting to prepare him. By now he was used to that intrusion, so he didn't feel bothered until they became two, at which point he just closed his eyes.

"Your ass is literally eating its fingers" Tobi informed him, slapping his buttock hard. "Greedy".

Naruto had a thousand nasty answers on the tip of his tongue with which to retort, but once again he found the compulsion to block him. For him not to talk during sex, not to respond in such a provocative way was almost torture. Even though he was moaning, he felt he couldn't really free them the way he wanted.

Tobi took off his fingers.

"The time has come to give you something more substantial".

Naruto shivered feeling the opening wide open and no longer filled with fingers. He tried to peek again, but this time Tobi took his head and held it facing the wall in a clear order. If he hadn't had the ball in his mouth he would have snorted loudly in protest.

He waited, but when he felt the glans force its opening, he still stirred and did not hold back his choked breath.

"Breathe" Tobi reminded him as he slowly slipped inside him, gaining more and more space.

Tobi had one of what Naruto liked to call _large, bitter cocks_ , because in addition to being of a decent length, it tended to gradually increase the circumference at the base. It wasn't comfortable when you had to take it up the ass. But he resisted without trying to pull back, letting it slip in until the testicles brushed his buttocks, all inside him.

"Good boy" Tobi praised him with a broken breath. “You are really hot, it feels good in here. I love your ass ”. He slapped him.

Naruto, narcissistically, was pretty convinced it was true. Besides, everyone told him he had a Mr. Ass.

"Now, listen to me carefully" Tobi caught his attention again, his tone serious and vibrant. “I start pushing, but you don't have to come now. It is not yet time for your orgasm. Sure, if you can't hold back you can, but you'll lose your prize. And I'm pretty sure you don't want to lose it this time too ”.

Naruto sighed through his nose. He hated when Tobi told him to refrain from coming, because it was something he was absolutely not capable of. But perhaps for this reason Tobi always insisted, as if he wanted to teach him to control himself.

_As if you could check something like this!_

Needless to say, he failed every time and every time he lost his prize, he was now very curious to know what it was. So, just for that, he clenched both hands into fists to give him the okay.

Tobi must have been looking at his hands, because as soon as he made the signal he grabbed him by the hips and started to retreat. It was always a weird feeling to feel the cock rub against his walls after it was implanted for a few seconds.

It was still a damn nice feeling. The lubricant had decreased friction, so it didn't burn excessively.

Already the first push, strong and deep, threatened to make him come. The groan choked in his throat and his eyes bulged. It was so intense that there was no way he could succeed.

Tobi put a hand on her lower abdomen, pressed softly as he repeated the push.

"Come on, baby, I know you can do it," he urged.

That confident tone rekindled Naruto's resolve. He was right, he could not give up and if Tobi was sure he would make it, he would have done it by force. Award or no award, he had to prove it.

He gritted his teeth (figuratively, since that damn gag ball prevented him from doing so) and struggled to hold back the waves of excitement that grew stronger with each thrust. The dirty words that Tobi whispered to him, the wet noise of their bodies colliding, the saliva dripping from his mouth and drooling all over his chin didn't help.

"You're doing well" Tobi panted just before lowering his face to kiss his spine, to collect the sweat between his shoulder blades with his tongue. "I'm almost there, you?"

Naruto had been there for almost a lifetime, but he didn't know how he managed to restrain himself. Perhaps it was his exaggerated willpower, or because he had begun to think about the five-hundred-page essay he was to read for the next day's conference. He didn't know how, but somehow he managed to hold that desperate need shut in his testicles. Even if he was suffocating in excitement and in his own drool.

“Do you feel how much I like banging you? I'm about to cum".

Naruto was losing his grip on his own legs, now he was hanging only thanks to the chains. Each push unbalanced him, threatening his precarious balance. He was seriously afraid of collapsing when Tobi came with a last and powerful push, growling directly on the back of his neck. Tobi supported him by the hips, squeezing him so tightly that Naruto knew there would be bruises the next day. He enjoyed the way Tobi hugged him and gasped in orgasm as he continued to ride him. It was the moment in which he had to squeeze all his willpower not to let himself go.

He succeeded. Somehow, he had made it: he had not come.

Tobi slipped from him and in that moment Naruto finally allowed himself to fall on his knees on the floor, his arms raised by the chain and his head bowed, the drool dripping to the floor. He closed his eyes listening to the sound of Tobi taking off the condom.

Naruto had made it. But he felt… exhausted. His whole body was crossed by contrasting shivers, of heat and cold, which made him tremble. Perhaps because his muscles were stale too, pushed to the limit. Not to mention the acute pain in the belly, the frustration of the held orgasm.

He had made it. But now he hoped it was worth it.

He immediately felt better when Tobi freed his wrists from the chains and he could lower his numb arms. He sighed with relief especially when he wrapped him in a warm embrace, which at least partially attenuated the shivers that ran through the skin. Naruto kept his eyes closed as he leaned with all his weight on Tobi, who in the meantime had started kissing him in the hair, all over his face. He even collected with his lips some tears stuck between his lashes.

"You did very well" Tobi whispered to him between kisses. "You did well, baby, good boy."

Naruto opened his eyes and flickering blue irises looking at him pleadingly. Tobi immediately understood what he was asking, put his hands on the back of his neck and unfastened the straps, helped him spit out the slippery red ball of saliva. Naruto barely had time to swallow a couple of times that Tobi rushed to kiss him, regardless of the mess of drool that were his lips and his chin.

Naruto tried to answer, but he felt so exhausted that afterwards he gave up and stayed with his lips parted and soft, letting Tobi caress his whole mouth and lull him.

He didn't think this was the prize, but that kiss seemed more than enough to endure anything. He wanted to stay there forever, fall asleep while being kissed ... But Tobi had another plan.

"Can you stand up?" he asked, wiping saliva off his chin.

Naruto tried to get up and leaned against the wall. But his legs were shaking and barely holding him, even leaning against the wall he felt quite unstable. He saw a shadow pass over Tobi's face, but he said nothing. He just put his arm over his shoulders, then picked him up and carried him to the bed.

For a moment Naruto feared that his being too exhausted had made him lose the prize, but he was reassured when he did not take off his collar. That was the signal that they were still in the middle of the session. Tobi wasn't done with him yet.

Tobi made him sit between the sheets and spread his legs wide.

"Don't you dare fall asleep now," he warned him.

As much as he would have liked it, Naruto feared it was impossible for him to do so, at least until that damn orgasm he had stuck in his belly came out. Especially with the man's fingers running over her wide open thighs, playing and pinching the tender and exposed skin, still red from the whipping. They skirted the area where he felt he needed to be touched most and passed the groin to go up on his stomach, his chest, up to hold his face. Tobi enjoyed the accelerated breath, the flashes of crimson red on his cheekbones, the liquefied eyes and the submissive pose, submissive to him.

"Stay good, baby boy" Tobi suggested licking the slight wound with his tongue.

A small light of pride lit up in the blue eyes.

"I am not a baby boy".

He silenced him with a bite at the back of his mind. “Yes, you see? You are my baby boy”.

The body trembled at that sign of possession and Tobi smiled satisfied against his skin. He continued to lick and bite Naruto until his mouth descended on his crotch, always careful not to touch the congested cock.

“Now, baby boy, I want you to look at me. I want you to tell me how much you like it”.

Tobi firmly grasped his erection, Naruto's mouth opened wide in a silent gasp of relief from the sudden and longed-for friction. With a grin at that reaction, Tobi started spat on his erection and started pumping. Naruto instinctively began to move in his hips to go against that grip.

"How slutty you are. You've been so hard all this time. "

"Tobi, Tobi ..." he gasped in response, closed his eyes leaving his head to one side. "Please, oh ... oh, I need ... ah!"

With a firm squeeze Tobi stopped his movement and let him go. Naruto thought he was dying and a moan of protest and frustration trembled from his lips. He opened his eyes, sure he was going to cry. But what he saw caught his breath in his throat.

"I told you to look," Tobi reminded him, his lips folded in a mischievous, devilish smile, very close to his cock.

Naruto's eyes widened, he barely had time to finally understand what his prize consisted of that Tobi opened his mouth and swallowed his glans. The hot contact in that humid place made him tremble from head to toe, unable to hold back. Naruto started panting harder as his tongue played with the slit at the top, causing a stronger gasp each time.

A blowjob. Tobi had never given him a blow job in those six months.

Tobi was back immediately, the tip hitting the shiny lips. He licked the raised vein all the way down the cock. At that gesture Naruto screamed loudly and arched his back.

“Good, little boy, like that. Let me feel how you feel. _Look at me_ ".

This time, Tobi took his entire erection in his mouth and Naruto arched himself once more, to be able to slip deeper, moaning and begging for that hot hell that enveloped him. Tobi had never let him feel something like this.

From the bite that Tobi had left him from the last kiss he had started to sensually dripping blood down his chin. Tobi moaned around his cock at that erotic sight and Naruto screamed even louder from the vibrations on his sensitive skin.

The man stopped looking at him and started sucking again, taking care to snatch every ounce of pleasure from that body. He tried to swallow it a little deeper, managing to fit the entire length into his throat. He appreciated the vocal response and shudder of his sub.

“Oh, it's so beautiful… so beautiful, Tobi. Just seeing you on your knees makes me explode. You're sucking me ... ah! It's so ... so ... fuck! "

Tobi punished him for the curse by barely scratching the ultra-sensitive skin with his teeth along its entire length. At that treatment Naruto fidgeted, grabbed tightly at the blankets wrinkling the perfect bed.

With a smirk Tobi stood up to whisper dirty: “Is this what you like? See me on my knees? That am I sucking your cock?"

Naruto could only nod and groan in response, overwhelmed and in need of getting that wet contact back.

"Tell me how much you like it, baby."

"A lot!" he moaned arching and pushing his cock against those lips. “A lot… please, please… I'm so close. Tobi, T-Tobi ... "

Thrilled by the way he stammered his name Tobi returned with his mouth on his erection and slid down until his nose was pressed against the blond curls at the base of the arousal. The tip hit his throat and Naruto made that beautiful, angelic sound that Tobi had done all that just to hear it: the meow of pure extended that announced he could no longer hold back. He raised his eyes, finding the blue ones still fixed on him, clouded by the mounting of orgasm.

"Tobi, Tobi, Tobi ..." he continued to stammer.

The intensity of the orgasm made him arch deeply in his mouth despite Tobi holding him by the hips. Tobi swallowed and Naruto melted in ecstasy. He swallowed the semen without protest, letting him push himself as hard as he wanted to ride the intense pleasure. Finally Naruto collapsed on the bed exhausted, sweaty and shivering.

Tobi looked at him enchanted and licked his lips from the remnants of sperm.

“You came a lot, brat. What a dirty kid ”.

Naruto looked at him with his mouth ajar, his breath racing. His mind still seemed too incoherent to respond to the provocation. Tobi felt tenderness to see him once again so vulnerable and lifted himself from his legs to caress his forehead. He pulled back his sweaty hair, watching him closely.

“You were good today, baby boy, really good. You deserved it".

Naruto smiled faintly, caressed by those soft and kind words. He closed his eyes and felt his hands slip on the back of his neck, the hook of the collar being opened.

It was the sign: they were done, he could collapse. And that's what he did.

The first thing Naruto noticed when he opened his eyes was that he had been placed under the heavy red blankets. He also noticed that it was no longer sticky from sweat, Tobi must have cleaned him up and, judging by the smell of cream coming from his skin, he must have already treated the red marks on his body while he slept.

He sat up making a face at the pain in his backside, if it hurt so sitting on a soft mattress he didn't dare think about the pains he would endure the next day at the conference. He noticed that on the nearby bedside table there was a bottle of still water and grabbed it, took a very long sip, emptying it. He was thirsty as if he had been days in the desert.

While he drank he looked around, Tobi was not there and it gave him a squeeze in his heart. Then he looked up at the digital clock on the wall and almost spit out all the water.

It was ten in the evening! The second round of sessions was to begin. Why had Tobi let him sleep all that time?

It was just as he was thinking that the door to the room opened and the figure of Tobi stood out once again in the door. He had put the mask back on and was holding a tray with more water and some sandwiches in his hands. Seeing them Naruto realized he was starving.

"Ah, you're finally awake" the man laughed, going to bed and taking off his mask.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to sleep so much!" he immediately said anxiously. "I'm leaving immediately, I ..."

Tobi grabbed him by the wrist. "What are you saying? You do not move from here until you have recovered your energy ”. As he said it, he forcefully handed him a sandwich.

Naruto accepted it with an intimidated smile and took a bite. He almost had a new orgasm as he felt the salmon melt in his mouth.

"Sorry," he repeated swallowing the bite, spied on him attentively. "Don't you have a second session?"

Tobi looked at him indecipherable before shaking his head. “No, I have to get home early. Tomorrow I have a commitment at eight ”.

Naruto, on the other hand, had the conference at half past nine, so he had booked the room so early. But apparently he would be late anyway.

"You can stay as long as you want" concluded Tobi and that concession felt his stomach warm up.

Naruto liked spending time with Tobi and a part of him tortured himself at the idea of having spent all the aftercare time sleeping, not fully enjoying the pampering he had given him. But actually a part of him wished he could spend time with him even outside of those purely sexual encounters ... maybe on a date ...

Which he could never ask for. How could he dare such a thing if the other did not even allow him to know his real name? Unlike him, who had succumbed to the third session begging Tobi as he spanked him to call him by his real name and not by the nickname he had booked the room with - Kurama.

This showed that he was concentrated in that relationship which must remain absolutely disinterested much more than the other. Naruto knew that there would be nothing else besides those encounters where he was his submissive, so he didn't even hope too much not to break his heart.

They ate the sandwiches in comfortable silence, but when Naruto had devoured them he began to move nervously. He probably had to leave, after all the man had told him that he had an urgent need to leave the place not too late.

He cleared his throat and started to get out of bed, but this second time too Tobi stopped him.

"I didn't say you could go."

"I finished eating".

He received another intense and indecipherable look. "Are you in a hurry to leave?"

In reality…

"No," he admitted. Naruto wanted to stay there, as much as possible with him.

Tobi smiled and pushed him towards him. "Exactly. Come here, baby boy".

Naruto accepted the offer with enthusiasm and crouched in his arms, while his hands began to gently caress him. He forgot that for Tobi the most sacred part of aftercare was just pampering him, comforting him. He probably preferred doing it with him awake and couldn't help but enjoy it.

Naruto closed his eyes and reveled in the grasp, the warm heartbeat he felt in his ribcage and the expert hands wandering over him.

"Does it hurt you somewhere?" Tobi asked him.

"My arms and shoulders are a little sore, but nothing ..."

He couldn't even finish the sentence that Tobi began to wisely press and massage on those muscles, melting it with each touch.

"Oh," he sighed, closing his eyes.

Naruto let himself go, struggling not to get excited again. His penis was still burning from his last orgasm and it wasn't really the case that it hardened again.

Tobi finished the massages by placing a kiss on the vertebra of his neck.

"Better?"

"Much".

"Other?"

He shook his head and turned to sink back into his open arms, his face pressed against his collarbones.

"Thanks".

“I am here also for this”.

Cautious Naruto smelled the smell of Tobi's skin and felt enveloped by a well-being. Extreme sex was great, but then being able to rock yourself like this made everything so much more beautiful.

"I can't believe you gave me a blow job ..."

Tobi chuckled. "If you had learned to hold back before, I would have done it a long time ago ..."

"Will you do it again?"

"It depends how good you are next time".

Naruto didn't reply. They both assumed there would be other times, the chemistry between them was crazy and Tobi must have noticed how intense the sessions were between them too. It had become a fixture by now and neither of them had gotten tired yet.

But ... Tobi wasn't the only one he met with. Naruto had never told the other - even though he imagined he knew - because he was afraid he would not take it very well. Which was absurd: they weren't in a relationship, they didn't have any monogamous commitments and surely he too must have other subs he met occasionally. Despite this, Naruto still felt it was a betrayal for the underground feelings he felt for him.

The fact was that the sub was not his role. Of course, with Tobi it was fantastic and he loved doing it, otherwise he would never come back. But that was not what he was cut for, as proved by the fact that despite all of them, he sometimes took the initiative even as a submissive - making the other nervous. Naruto liked to dominate. Obviously he had tried it after he had understood the dynamics firsthand and was sure he was becoming really good, he had learned a lot of techniques. Especially since it came more naturally than the submissive, there wasn't a single moment when he felt nervous about what he was doing.

He was happy to be Tobi's submissive, but he couldn't give up being a dominant himself from time to time and Tobi had made him understand that he was not at all predisposed to switch roles. So he just had to do it with others.

He tried to deviate from those thoughts.

"I'll do anything to get another one," Naruto assured. He paused, in which he became a little intimidated. "Will you ever tell me your real name?"

When asked he felt Tobi stiffen slightly.

"No," he replied running his hand over her hair.

"But…"

"Just because you wanted to break the rules and tell me yours doesn't mean I will too".

"It's not for that!" he protested, puffing out his cheeks. "The fact is ... I'd like to call your real name when ... when I'm having an orgasm."

Naruto blushed as he thought of the humiliating way he stammered during the blow job.

Tobi stifled a light laugh and squeezed him tighter.

"I see. But the answer remains no ”.

He pouted. "Fuck the rules!"

In response Tobi angrily pulled a lock of hair.

"I still have time to wash your mouth with soap, dirty brat," he threatened.

Naruto chuckled without taking the threat too seriously and nibbled the finger he had tapped on his lips.

They sat chatting relaxed until half past eleven, without him moving away from her arms or stopping purring. By now it was clear to both of us that it was best to go.

"Sorry, in the end I kept you late," he said as Tobi helped him get dressed. It was something that he let him do very willingly, it was another way to submit to the care of the other.

"Do not worry. I sleep little of mine ".

"Do you suffer from insomnia?"

Tobi nodded with a sigh as he closed the last button and then passed his hands over his arms to smooth the folds.

Naruto took the wallet to hand him the room money, but Tobi refused in exasperation.

“Put it away! How many times do I have to tell you? I will not share the expense with my submissive ”.

"Better for me," he shrugged.

Naruto wanted to give him one last kiss before leaving. He greeted Zetsu on the balcony, but didn't stop for a drink or chat.

Tobi could also suffer from insomnia, but the same was not true for him and he needed to recover his energy before tomorrow's conference, otherwise Sasuke would eat him alive.

Speak of the Devil ...

Turning the phone back on, he found the illuminated screen occupied by his friend's missed calls. Naruto called him back as he headed for the subway.

" _Hello_?"

"I hope you weren't sleeping, teme." Naruto greeted him with a cheeky smile.

“ _Damn dobe! I called you all evening, can you know where the fuck you were?_ "

He shrugged. "Around ... to melt my nerves, relax, get whipped ..."

" _I get it, you were having weird sex in that nutshell place, skip the details,_ " he snorted.

"So, what is it?"

" _Did you read the summary I sent you_?"

"I'm doing it tonight," he assured.

There was a little silence, then an exasperated sigh.

" _You haven't read it yet_ ".

"I do it 'tonight" he repeated more incisively.

“ _It took me hours to get it to you, usuratonkachi. I hope I haven't wasted time unnecessarily._ ”Sasuke growled in response.

"You wasted no time," he protested. "Tomorrow I will smash him, I promise".

“ _Hopefully, this supposed intellectual is pretty annoying. I wouldn't mind seeing you knock him off his stupid pedestal_ ”.

"Ugh," he commented. It was rare that Sasuke urged him to do the opposite. "What's boiling in the pot?"

Another snort full of annoyance. " _Nothing. The usual white ass that claims to explain our culture to us and does it badly_ ".

He chuckled, imagining why his friend was so annoyed. Sasuke came from one of the most traditionalist families in all of Japan, no wonder he took it.

"I'll try to find interesting ideas," he promised as he descended the stairs to the tracks.

" _Sakura was pretty combative too_."

He broadened his smile. "Uh, what's Hatake-sensei saying?"

" _Sensei begs us not to be kicked out of the classroom this time too_ ". He paused. “ _Well, now that I know you're alive I'm going to bed. Study the summary otherwise I'll strangle you ”._

He gave a mischievous smile. "It could be interesting ... You know I like certain things."

He laughed at Sasuke's curse, put him down without saying anything else, except calling him a " _damned pervert_ ".

He chuckled at the closed call and as soon as he looked up he saw that his subway had already arrived. With a leap he threw himself in before the doors could close, but his body accused him and hurt him in protest. He gritted his teeth, praying to himself that it would fade during the night, it was not the case that he went to the conference with his legs apart.

He clung to a pole and looked at the other notifications. In addition to Sasuke's missed calls, there was also a message from Hatake Kakashi about their group of assistants.

_Please, behave yourself tomorrow. It took me a long time to get an invitation to this conference._

_Especially_ you _, Naruto._

_Be a good boy._

He chuckled at the exasperation he could see in those messages. He thought of Tobi, their last session.

Sensei didn't have to worry, after all he was a good boy.


End file.
